Emails from the Konoha Institute
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: Politics and Artistics only had one thing in common: The lack of love for each other but when it came down to save the Konoha Institute they have to team up whatever they liked the idea or not. Their promises to their loved ones almost overcome the risk of mingling together. Almost. Uzumaki Naruto only wishes he does not die in the process.
1. About classes and teachers and economics

My muse has returned and with it a short story AU that hope you will like, I have been writting nonstop lately and I thought I might as well start.

A huge thankyou! To ForzaDelDestino, she wrote a fic like this one and the other day I got this idea from her, so even if the AU is mine the email idea its hers, shes an amazing writter and I just hope I can come close to her habilities.

Disclaimer: I wont nothinggg and i will never own it for much as I cry and beg for it. That is the way of life.

* * *

Politics and Artistics only had one thing in common: The lack of love for each other.

Hinata's Inbox

 _To: Hinata-Hyuga-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: HSakura-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: DON'T FORGET!_

 _Hinata! I just wanted to remind you to please don't forget to come today to the meeting, five pm sharp, you know how Tsundae-sama gets when she calls a meeting and we happen to be late, you know how this meeting will affect us and how things were discussed last time im worried that the branch of arts and humanities are going down first (I know you said that we shouldn't think like that but Ino's worries are rubbing on me) anyway, im just in a break between classes and I know you don't work on Mondays, see you in a few hours!_

 _Sakura Haruno._

* * *

 _o: Hinata-Hyuga-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: InuzukaKibaDB-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: Guess what happened!_

 _Hinataaaa! U wont believe who just called, oh yeap! Shino! He's coming from his vacation in Hawaii sooner that we thought! Can u believe that? We didnt even got around to plan on going, damn, well he will be arriving someday this week, he said he would text me later, right now im the middle of the football class so i should go, anyway that's it. See you at the meeting!_

* * *

 _To: Hinata-Hyuga-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: InuzukaKibaDB-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: BUY FOOD FOR AKAMARU_

 _That's it really, I just forgot to tell u that and that had been the reason I emailed u 'n the first place, anyway, just buy food since I wont be going home till later and the store will be closed by the tiem we go and u don't work today (luckyu)_

 _Ps: DON'T. FORGET. THE. MEETING. Lee reminded me for the third time in an hour…_

* * *

 _To: Hinata-Hyuga-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org, InuzukaKibaDB-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org and 20 others._

 _From: AttentionKInstitute-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: Meeting 5pm. Staff Room, Monday._

 _This is a reminder for the meeting that happens to be today in the Staff Room at five pm, everybody in the email should attend and Tsundae-Sama made me remind you that all of you should be there on time since the topic that will be discussed are of great relevance of everybody involved. (INZUZUKA IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP YOUR ENTIRE TEAM SELECTION AND THEIR TRIP TO OSAKA WILL BE CANCELLED-The Director.)_

 _With nothing else to say I expect all of you today._

 _ **Secretary Shizune M.**_

 _ **Konoha Institute "Teaching excellence, creating people, building dreams. "**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No. This wouldn't do. She decided in a second. The fountain was nearer, way nearer than she wanted it to, it would steal the attention from the beautiful city hall in the back. So no, this was not the angle she was looking for. She walked a few meters back and sat by the fountain this time, realizing she wanted the fountain in the picture she looked around for a moment. Sitting down by the grass under a three she took out her sketch book, it was comfortable there, the light was good and the trunk of the tree made a very good place to lean on, however, after three quick sketches that she just didn't find right she once again moved, this time farther away and sat in the stairwell right at the entrance of the park.

Yes. This was perfect. She could see the kids playing along the green grass, the fountain slightly by her right, close to be detailed but far enough to not be the center of her drawing; she could see the city beyond that and the beautiful city hall was at her whole display, if slightly turned in a corner for her to be able to catch its greatness, and giving the height she won in the stairs she had an interesting angle to work with. She smiled.

Hinata was finally content with the spot she had chosen and feeling the energy to draw she started, oblivious to the world around her she took out for the second time her set of eight colors, from H to 8B ready for her to use. That meaning she had a pencil art that went from the softest of grays to the most dramatic blacks. She had always thought that drawings without color were the best ones, it was up to the artist to choose what was meant to be looked at a picture, if you could captivate the spectator by just your mere talent. Colors diverted people from really seeing what was there.

She relaxed and put her phone in silent as to not be disturbed, she plugged in an earphone with classic music and soon she got lost in her work, her drawings and her gray colors, she began her strokes in the white paper.

Yes, Hinata Hyuga was happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where _is_ she?" Sakura whispered to her best friend, phone at hand as she tried and failed to make contact with the receiver, the phone rang five times before it went to voice mail, frustrated she closed it loudly and crossed her arms over her chest, she hadn't replied to her texts, emails, Facebook, let alone calls. Sakura had just practically given up. Ino, who was looking at the door every few seconds shrugged, tapped her pen in her notebook absently, both were seating in the best spots of the table near the window.

"Don't know, said she would be here."

"She knew about the meeting? I mean… she wouldn't forget, right?" Sakura said worriedly, tapping her fingernails in her arm absently. It wasn't like Hinata to be late even if the meeting hadn't started yet.

The meeting room had almost every one of the school staff department already taking seats around the long circular table. There were still a few minutes before the meeting to spare yet some were not wasting time as they finished grading some papers long overdue while others were in secluded groups talking about the upcoming meeting that had put everyone on edge since last month, saying to themselves that nothing wrong would happen and more than a few were by the coffee machine; Coffee Sama (Tenten, the gymnastic teacher, had once labeled it Coffee Sama and it had stuck since then) the only good thing about this place for most; even if their classes were horrible or their schedules impossible, or they just had a bad day with their students at least in Konoha High they had good coffee. Coffee Sama had never failed them.

At the moment the one using Coffee Sama was a very tired and boring looking Nara Shikamaru, History teacher and Ino Yamanaka, Chemestry and Physics teacher seeing this took it to her advantage.

"Oi, Nara, do you mind bringing me a cup of coffee? Please?" She called with a bright smile and sweet tone that crossed the little room. Said man turned on his spot, surprised to be addressed. Sakura guessed he was just surprised she had actually been nice and after giving Ino a raised brow he just turned and muttered something under his breath, waving a hand to indicate he had heard her request. Sakura scoffed at this as she looked to her blond friend who was radiant that she would get coffee delivered to her own spot without even trying.

"The Coffee its not a mile away Ino."

"I know, I just didn't want to get up." Ino said waving a hand at the back of Shikamaru.

"Since when are you so nice to Shikamaru, anyway?"

"Since I wanted coffee." Ino stated as she looked down the papers she was grading, one hand scribbling down the paper and the other one supporting her head, she was one of those teacher who were late in her reports, Sakura had told her to do it last week, Ino didn't listen, so here she was, last minute grading tons of papers from her second grade students. "Damn this kids, since when CO2 is Yodox god help me. Am I a bad teacher?"

"No you are not. One kid on the last oral exam got so nervous that he said it had been Copernicus the one who discovered America instead of Cristobal Columbus. He had a field day with his classmates."

"Oh, Shikamaru! Thank you!" Ino said raising her eyes from her own test and took the coffee with evident glee and a wide smile to the man who had gave it to her. Sakura just watched in silent amusing as both long friend and partners in this school sat and talked about their years of teaching, going down memory lane of all the times the kids had screwed up along the years. Ino talked way more than Shikamaru did as he listened half-heartedly sipping his coffee.

Sakura not having anything to do since her papers were all graded just sighed as she recalled one of her own children confusing the femur, the most large bone in the body, with the humerus. She shook her head, kids were really something.

The door of the meeting opened loudly and everybody turned to just find Inuzuka Kiba, the teacher of Football and Basketball at the door panting, he looked around and cheered seeing that the meeting had not yet started.

"I arrived on time!"

"That would be a first, Inuzuka-San" Tenten smiled from across the room, she was the gymnastic teacher and Rock Lee, the Track and Boxing teacher was talking with her about the next sport event that was going to take place in Osaka. They were excited about taking their respective students there for a demonstration. Inuzuka just shrugged good naturedly at the remark and his eyes shined at seeing a certain something.

"Oh! Coffee Sama come to me!" He yelled in happiness as he made a bee line to said artefact, everybody laughed, glad to have something to get their frustrations on, however he had to ruin it with his next statement. "If I get fired I called dibs."

There was a quick shout of protest from everyone in the room, Tenten demanded her rights since she had been the one to give it the nick name, however, after the quick burst of laugh and the smart remark of Kiba saying "well, sue me" the easy feeling died as soon as it had been born, the air was heavy after hearing the words the whole staff had been evading and soon everybody got quiet again immersed in their own thoughts.

Lee took a seat in the table and everybody soon followed after, Kiba had taken off his sweatshirt and was now playing silently with a tread of his shirt looking impatiently to the door. Now there were just two empty seats and the clock ticked five minutes past three pm Sakura noticed.

By this point no one was talking anymore, the only noises were coming from Ino who was muttering under her breath and the quick but sure scratch of her pen against the papers, the tap of the foot of Kiba as he waited impatiently and the occasionally sigh of Shikamaru.

Tsundae Sama would be here any second now. Sakura just sat with her hands in her lap as she dialed Hinata, by this point she had already memorized the god damned number. In the silent room she wondered if everybody could listen as she was sent to voice mail…again.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review if you did please?

-Juliet'lovestory-


	2. Enter, Uzumaki Naruto

Tsundae's Inbox

 _To: Director-Tsundae-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org._

 _From: Jiraya_Thewriter69-at-hotmail-dot-jp_

 _Subject: Wont be able to assist._

 _Tsundae! Good morning sunshine! Just wanted to inform you that I was reported to assist to a signing this evening so I wont be able to be there when you have your meeting but you made it clear and sound that you wouldn't be needing me anyways, the kid will take charge of everything, don't worry if by this time you haven't heard of him, he already left a few minutes ago he just lost his cellphone._

 _Good luck._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _To: Director-Tsundae-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: AttentionKInstitute-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: Your Schedule._

 _Tsundae Sama, im emailing you your schedule for this week. You have a meeting with the Azumiki's and Toebo's family, they are the kids that were accepted in the exchange program at 9 am in the third floor. Anko will be there to assist you._

 _Tenten left the paperwork you requested from her yesterday for the upcoming sports event, she's sending from each category a team and she said she needed them signed and checked over this time next week. Kiba was in time with his papers too. He requested me to write that._

 _Uzumaki Naruto called yesterday to inform you he had lost his phone but that he will be around four pm today in your office and gave me his email in case you wanted anything before he came._

 _Haruno Sakura passed by early in the morning but you weren't here, said it was urgent, she requested a meeting at two pm this Wednesday._

 _Nara Shikamaru is thinking of taking his kids to a field trip, he requires your consentient, he will be talking to you Friday at one pm._

 _Pd: Kakashi called to let him know how the meeting went._

 ** _Secretary Shizune M._**

 ** _Konoha Institute. "Teaching Excellence, creating people, building dreams."_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _To: Director-Tsundae-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: Hsakura- at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: Internship_

 _Good afternoon Tsundae-Sama, came early this morning but you weren't available, anyway just wanted to make sure if you were going to be able to assist me in the internship for the one year training in Tokyo's Hospital, I already made all the paper work but I will still be needed a letter of recommendation._

 _Anyway I will talk about it today in the staffs weekly meeting, five pm right?_

 _Reply to: HSakura-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _From: Director-Tsundae-at-KonohaInstitute-dot-org_

 _Subject: FWD: Internship_

 _Sakura_

 _So glad to hear you did take the internship. It will be this time next year right? Im sad you will leave us the next summer but happy to hear you are following your dream. Of course, I will be glad to make a letter, after all before running this high school I was the head doctor on oncology there, they will accept you so no worries there, besides with your shifts here in the Academy on human Anatomy and the hospital hours in weekends you won't have a problem. We will talk this matter more efficiently on Wednesday the day Shizune told you._

 _Tsundae_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Two blond figures were walking side by side to the meeting room, both with heads high looking ahead of them and with purpose in their walk. It was a man and a woman, so alike and in the same time so different like two drops of water.

The woman was in a black and green dress, her long red heels were clicking in the deserted hallway. It was Friday and all the students had been since two in the afternoon dismissed to go home and enjoy their weekends. Some more eager than others. So it was no wonder that now at five pm on a very warm Friday the only noises were coming from them.

She spotted a forgotten backpack leaning in solitude against the wall and she smiled against her will, as she passed by she made a mental note to pick it later. She could bet it belonged to that Konohamaru kid, he was so forgetful, for a second she hesitated on picking it up. The young man behind her didn't falter on his pace a step behind her and she forgot all about it, right now she had more important things to attend. She went through the papers on her hands for the tenth time that day since they had been delivered to her this morning.

As she walked to the second floor by the stairs she frowned remembering her last talk with the most important investor she had now. Konoha High was a public school that was as good as any private one, however to have such good teachers, installations and infrastructure like theirs for such a modestic price had it costs, and Tsundae, the director in charge was having trouble with keeping it that way.}

-.-.-.-.-.-.

One month ago.

"We have to double the school fee—"

"No. I told you that can't be done, we had already push it 20% higher since last year, another 30% its just unthinkable. Im not charging our students for better education."

"For the way im seeing it we might really not have another way." This coming from Jiraya was a low blow for Tsundae even if she didn't let it show. "Since the Uchiha left we lost a huge resource of money to keep the school floating."

It had been a tragedy really and it had hurt Tsundae more that she had lñ6et it show.

The matriarch of the Uchiha had died indeed and with her every dream that Tsundae had ever had for this school. All the good faith her husband used to had in all her good actions. In remorse and his way of dealing with the passing of his wife he had abandoned the country, he had been unable to reach for over a month now, from friends, family and workers alike, nobody knew about his whereabouts and it had been quite the scandal when the CEO of Uchiha's Enterprises said that he would be taking over until Fugaku Uchiha were in better condition.

Tsundae had thought that after that things will go back to normal just to find out that eventually all the resources Konoha High received every twenty five of the month were cut short abruptly and without further notice. Without a contract and the woman that supported the cause death along her missing husband they were at lost, Tsundae had been somewhat close to the woman, the woman who had believed in her dream to become the best public high school. Even if they had been close to each other Tsundae couldn't see a universe where she could just walk into the Uchicha's compound and demand money that she really didn't own. It would be incredibly disrespectful after their loss.

"We could find another form of financing, new investors." Tsundae said as Hatake Kakashi, owner of a Tech Company that had just starting a few years ago shook his head.

"Maybe, but who would put their money here?"

"The school is one of top twenty of Japan. I believe a lot of people would invest."

"Invest on what exactly? The kids you take sure thing are brilliant but no company would give money to charity to gain nothing in return, this school by itself was made from the Uchiha family, Mrs. Uchiha herself helped you build it." He reasoned and Jiraya spoke before Tsunade could do more than glare.

"He's right, Tsundae, without their support I doubt any other corporative would waste their money in something that would never give them something back. No one would want to keep financing an 'Uchiha' High school, you would need to rename it, that could work, announce on papers and give credit to the new-"

"This school is and forever will be a legacy of Mikoto, Im not erasing her name from anywhere."

Kakashi sighed as he closed the book he had been reading, so far Tsundae had remember her modals and had not asked him to close it, she sensed finally this young man in his early thirties might say something important.

"So we need new investors that would like to give this school money but will have to share the merits?"

"Exactly."

"Even if the main investor is dead?"

"Yes"

Hatake Kakashi just sighed looking rather amused. "Invest in facebook and Tumblr that can understand, but kids?"

"They are the future! You can't understand investing in education but you can understand investing on social media?" Tsundae said enraged, Hatake Kakashi raised his hand in surrender.

"There's a reason I am here, isn't it? I am supporting the cause."

Tsundae and Jiraya had never come around to ask him exactly why, if Mikoto ever knew about it she never shared that knowledge with her. Two years ago he had helped with building a computer room. Kakashi Hatake was not known for taking things lightly concerning technology; he had provided thirty macs for the kids to use, along with the amazing design for the classroom, technical devices such as smart boards and he had offered his help in whatever trouble they had software or hardware talking. That had been enough to gain him a seat in the meeting council after that.

Jiraya was a writer that had supported this school since it was founded, and he provided with most books the kids needed along with a huge library that held his name in honor however he had reached a hard path and right now he had given half his life savings to the school to keep functioning these past months, however if he kept donating he soon would be sleeping in one of the class rooms himñ6self.

"Government then." Tsundae tried even if she knew she was just scrambling at a lost cause now.

"The government hates this school, its better than hundreds of their public ones, people are demanding more schools like Konoha High." Jiraya said tiredly pressing with two fingers the bridge of his nose. "They would love to see you fail, give them an excuse and the school will be over before we even have a chance to ponder over it."

Tsundae knew this but she was running out of ideas and she needed something. Anything by now.

"So what? We close the school?" Tsundae said just by mere reflection because over her dead body she would allow it to close, she just wanted to put all the cards out there.

"Would you rather close than rise the school tax?" Hatake said surprised, it had took tears, blood and sweat to build this school for all of it to end just like that?

Tsundae deflated in her seat but spoke confidently. "I really have no idea what to do. If I close the school it would be accepting defeat, I would leave the kids on their own to find another school when they had been here for years, all my teachers would be left jobless, I would have to admit that having good education at a fair price is impossible." She listed with her fingers. "On the other hand if I rise up the tax it would go on the papers, maybe even news, the government would have a field day with us, we know some kids will not be able to actually afford it anymore, as it is some are really having trouble and again it would be a statement in red and capital letters that we are accepting defeat: You can't have a good education at a low price. It would stain the motto Mikoto had all these years."

She thought of the Moegi kid, with the last 20% up her parents had come to her to ask for a scholarship for her and her brothers, it was the first time anyone asked her that and she had been proud of that fact till that moment. She didn't want more parents coming for aid, not because she wouldn't give it because she didn't think school fares should cause family economics problems.

"What about cutting personal."

"That's not happening either." Tsundae wasn't even going to elaborate and the new entrepreneur just sighed he understood their points of view but if they didn't want to go bankrupt they needed to take hard decisions.

"And again we reached a block." Hatake stated annoyed to the older two even if he didn't let it show. If they wanted things to be like they were they were going to be disappointed. He had learned over the past few years that if you wanted things to get better you needed changes and so far neither Tsundae and Jiraya were even close to agreeing to that.

For whole ten minutes no one spoke until Jiraya's cellphone rang, startling the young man but leaving Tsundae wondering still, what to do? What to do now?

Jiraya picked it up seeing that no one really minded without seeing the caller, it probably was his agent asking for the second part of his still unwritten book. He was sweating even just at the image of what would happen eventually when his agents finds out he hadn't written anything. When the muse was gone it was gone.

"Oi, Oi, Orochi! Im almost done with the second part I—Oi kid! What? No sorry, took you for someone else… yeah, kind of busy…" Jiraya stood up and walked to the window looking down to the kids playing outside in the fields of the camp, a slow smile creeping on his face, he turned for a moment. "Glad to hear you got the job, how did it go kiddo?—You know what save it, you will tell me tonight we are going to celebrate this… on me, no, no I insist, remember that restaurant…. Ramen? Well… yeah, Ichiraku's is still open I guess, last time I was there was with you though."

He talked a few more minutes and he hung up, his face somber once again he turned to the predicament at hand. A few seconds later Hatake got a call himself, he needed to go to the company soon, her assistant Kurenai was fervently looking for him to sign some papers he had long overdue.

"How about we think of something to do during the week? Tsundae-San talk to your teachers, don't scare them, propose a meeting, soon rather than later and meanwhile… we will just… think about a plan?"

Procastinator.

Jiraya and Tsundae though at the same time, however seeing that they had reached a blank spot they just had to agree, right now just sitting in silence was not going to solve anything after a long hour of discussions.

'They deserve to know something is happening… 'Tsundae thought to herself raising to her feet and out loud she closed the little meeting. "Very well gentleman, in a month from now we will have a decision to make."

Both man left her alone in her director office, after a few seconds she walked to the window looking down at the kids coming back to classes after the break, they were all smiling and bruised from playing outside, she saw some kids getting into a fight and she opened the window in a swift motion and screamed at them.

Terrified both kids ended the fight before Sakura Haruno had even made her way there.

Tsundae closed the door and sat back, slumping tiredly into her chair staring intently at the wooden table, she listed down the things she knew at least she wouldn't do.

Not firing her employees.

No raising the scholar fee.

She wasn't going to ask for the government for support. She would kill herself first.

If she didn't want to do any of those things Konoha High was going to close and she needed to do something about it. Quickly.

She crossed her hands on top of the table in almost a prayer as she thought for another solution. Maybe looking for new investor would be the only choice and she wondered how long would that take and how should she approach them.

She just wished Mikoto hadn't died.

"Tsundae-Sama?" Shizune, her personal assistant had knocked on the door and after no response she had just come in to find Tsundae so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't listen her enter.

"Yeah? What is it?" Shizune smiled apologetically at hearing the tired tone the director addressed her.

"Its Shaoran-kun and Elliot-kun, the exchange students?"

"They were trying to perform magic, again?

"Yes."

"They fought each other because of it?"

"Yes?"

"Im starting to think they just want to see me the most before they return, send them in."

Tsundae ordered massing her temples begging for a headache to disappear as both kids entered their office, after they were inside, one with brown eyes and equally brown messy hair had his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly looking everywhere but her and the other one with huge blue eyes and dark hair looked rather amused by the situation, if anything happy. Shizune closed the door behind her softly shaking her head.

"Okay, so who was the one who got to be the best magician of all times now?" Tsundae said and even against her will she smiled at how the ten year olds started bickering something between Chinese, Japanese and English.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today:

Monday 5:05 pm

Tsundae stood a month later outside the staff room that held meeting like this one, she could hear soft sounds from inside, she raised a brow, she had never thought this room would ever be silent, had Inuzuka arrived yey? Inuzuka looked like he didn't know the meaning of the word 'silent'

She sighed taking gulps of air to steady herself for what she was about to do, she looked slightly to the right, the other blond man was if anything confident and patient as he waited for her to open the door.

"Tsundae sama?" He called after a moment when he noticed she lingered on the doorframe, they were already ten minutes late as it was. She turned to him and walked to the window in the hall a few steps away from the room and motioned for him to follow. If the man was concerned over her behavior he didn't show it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?"

"That's right ma'am."

"Do you understand this is my school." Uzumaki Naruto blinked at how he had stated a question but nodded.

"Yes" The young man obviously confused to where this was going. Tsundae was quiet and for all the resolution said man had admired since the second he met her vanished in front of him.

"I want it to still be my school after all… all these." She said gesturing to the papers at her hands. "I do not know if it would work, but… im hoping it will. l do hope whatever your help is going to be will save my kids, my school."

The man just blinked and then very unlike of him he grinned at the older woman. Tsundae blinked twice, she had seen Naruto Uzumaki just three times in the past thirty days and even if he had been polite and curious he had been anything but professional and serious, so his bright smile and twinkling eyes confused her at the moment. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that.

"I will do my best. Tsundae sama. Trust me."

She looked at him and after a second all her composure recovered; head hell high, hard and kind green eyes and an aura that spoke that whatever could be done just by her mere voice barking orders. Naruto Uzumaki was sure she could move mountains just by power will.

"Alright Uzumaki, lets get you introduced to the staff and save my school."

"Just right behind you."

-.-.-.-

Well? Review if you like?

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
